Quiero hacer algo mejor, de lo que deje atrás
by lus-chan
Summary: Tu amor solo me plago de sufrimiento y dolor, me destruyo y me hizo renacer como alguien completamente diferente de lo que fui, se que no querías lastimarme pero ahora creo que podía ser demasiado tarde para pedir perdón, pero aun así no debes perder la esperanza. para las chicas que leían mi anterior fic SIEMPRE TE AMERE NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE con este lo sustituiré
1. Prologo

Podía ver mi vida pasar por mis ojos, concretamente mi pasado, la búsqueda de los fragmentos, naraku, mis amigos, inuyasha y kikyo.

kikyo... fue una de las principales causas de mi dolor, ella y inuyasha habían sido los culpables de mis más grandes sufrimientos, yo nunca me había enamorado, y tampoco me imaginaba que iba a ser de alguien como inuyasha, tan diferente a mí.

No sabía que enamorarme me acarrearía tanto dolor y pesar, pero de lo que estaba segura era que no era lo mejor enamorarme de alguien como él, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de una mujer que no era yo, por más que todos afirman que soy su reencarnación, somos tan diferentes como parecidas, pero como bien se no se elige a quien se le va entregar el corazón o si va a ser correspondido de la misma manera, o no, pero en mi caso hubiera preferido que fuera una u otra pero no algo intermitente, un punto medio, es peor que saber que no eres correspondida, porque crees tener su amor por completo sin restricciones para después darte cuenta de que todo es una mentira y que saldrá corriendo en cualquier momento al encuentro de alguien a quien ama y que siempre preferirá antes que a ti sin importarle la situación o si te lastima, eso mismo lo viví yo, tal vez haya sido en un pasado, pero eso no impide que las heridas sigan esperando a abrirse de nuevo y con más fuerza que la vez anterior.

Seguramente no podría soportarlo ahora como lo soporte anteriormente por lo menos no de la misma manera comprensiva y dócil que antes, esta vez no perdonaría, no después de todo lo que he construido, de lo feliz que soy, de que lo deje todo por el, sé que no ocurrirá nada que lo pueda alejar de mi lado, pues después de todo kikyo y yo somos las únicas mujeres que ocupan un lugar en el corazón de inuyasha, y no sería posible que ella regresara ¿o sí?


	2. Chapter 1

Era un día normal para mí en el sengoku, tan monótono, como todos los que siguieron a partir del segundo día en que regrese a esta era, de eso ya hace seis meses. Pensé que mi relación con inuyasha tomaría un nuevo camino, que nos llevará a una relación de pareja y que no permanecería en una simple amistad, se que suena codicioso pero su amistad ya no es suficiente para mí. Y él en todo caso fue el culpable de que yo tuviera dichas aspiraciones, por cómo me trató el primer día de mi regreso, me vio y me sonrió como si fuera un ciego que acabara de ver el sol por primera vez, sus ojos estaban llenos de tanta alegría como si hubiera estado buscando algo por tanto tiempo y al fin lo hubiera encontrado, y fuera mejor de lo que nunca se hubiera llegado a imaginar, en ese momento creí saber que algo había cambiado entre nosotros que el ya no me consideraba sólo una amiga, y después del beso esto me lo confirmaba.

O por lo menos eso pensé, porque mi realidad no podría ser más diferente, tal vez confundí las cosas y el sólo sentía felicidad, pero no alegría por mi regreso, como el que se puede sentir cuando no vez en mucho tiempo a un buen amigo, pueden sonar igual pero hay un mundo de diferencia entre una y otra, la primera hace referencia a una causa exterior común y corriente, producida por un momento u persona agradable, pero la segunda esa que sentimos muy rara vez en la vida es destinada a los momentos o personas más amados que marcan nuestra existencia de forma permanente.

Con estos pensamientos termine de vestirme, tome la canasta que estaba descansando en una pequeña mesita de roble y salí de la cabaña, que se había convertido de un lugar acogible y hogareño a una prisión fría y sórdida, a la que cada día me costaba más regresar. De entre mis labios brotó un largo suspiro de tristeza, mientras mis pies me dirigían a mi acostumbrado lugar de trabajo, al cual le dedicaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo. el campo de cultivo de plantas medicinales al que me gustaba ir con mayor frecuencia, se ubicaba cerca de la entrada de la aldea, ir a ese lugar se me había hecho una costumbre que no me resultaba para nada tediosa, el sol me parecía más hermoso visto desde este punto, al mirar al cielo podía imaginarme claramente mi vida al lado de inuyasha, era como si regresara en el tiempo, en los momentos que me encontraba confinada en mi época sin poder cruzar el pozo, me sentía exactamente igual o incluso peor que antes, era mucho más doloroso tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Cuando acabe con mi acostumbrada tarea, se alzaba ante mí un imponente atardecer tan hermoso como el que nunca llegue a ver en mi época, que tan plagada de contaminación se encontraba que no se podía apreciar nada con la misma belleza y claridad, como ahora podía hacerlo, me sentía tan afortunado por poder disfrutar de tan hermoso espectáculo.

Eran éstas pequeñas cosas las que motivaban para seguir adelante en los momentos más difíciles, como por los que estaba pasando en este momento.

Fue un maravilloso momento pero ahora tenía que volver a la realidad, cogí la canasta llena de plantas y me encamine a la cabaña de la anciana kaede para entregárselas, como siempre hacia después de recogerlas. En este tiempo que estuve fuera la anciana kaede había envejecido notablemente por lo que ya no podía realizar mucha de las actividades que acostumbraba una miko, y de esa clase de cosas me encargaba yo, era difícil pero por lo menos me mantenía ocupada y era útil como lo hubiera sido kikyo cuando estaba con vida.

Fruncí el ceño ante este último pensamiento y entre a la pequeña cabaña con paso lento. La cabaña de la anciana kaede era una de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado en absoluto, seguía igual que hace tres años, sencilla y pulcramente limpia.

- Buenas no...- no pude terminar la frase, por la sorpresa que me causó ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos.

inuyasha, la anciana kaede e incluso sango y miroku estaban agazapados en torno a una figura de mujer, que permanecía tendida en un futon, no podía verle el rostro pero algo en ella se me hizo familiar, una fuerte opresión se instaló en mi pecho, esa sensación tan conocida que siempre tenía cuando kikyo estaba implicada en algo con inuyasha.

Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi llegada hasta que volví a hablar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunte sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad.

Sango y miroku se tensaron al oír mi voz, la anciana kaede me miro de reojo, y inuyasha ni siquiera pareció haberme oído, tenía la mirada fija en el rostro de aquella mujer, su semblante estaba ensombrecido por la sorpresa y preocupación, ¿quién era aquella mujer? y ¿cómo podía poner de esa manera a inuyasha?

Le mire consternada, y decidí acercarme para ver quién era la causante de aquel alboroto, pero antes de que me a cercara lo suficiente alguien me tomó por el brazo y me arrastró fuera de la cabaña., provocando que las plantas junto con la canasta se cayeran al suelo con un ruido sordo. Una vez a fuera me voltee ceñuda hacía la persona que me había sacado.

- Pero qué diablos- empecé pero me callé enseguida al ver a sango parada frente a mí con apariencia famélica mirándome con pena y tristeza.

- kagome- comenzó sango, pero fue incapaz de continuar, como si lo que me tuviera que decir fuera demasiado difícil para ella.

- Será mejor que regreses a tu casa y no te pases por aquí, en un tiempo- dijo sin mirarme.

- Pero sango, ¿qué pasa?- pregunte dolida.

- Nada que debas de saber por ahora, y será mejor que te vayas- dijo bruscamente, girándose para volver a entrar.

No me fui enseguida, no podía hacerlo mis pies no me respondían., estuve a fuera por lo menos media hora más, hasta que me arrastre hacia mi cabaña. Entre justo cuando empezó a caer una fina llovizna, me tire en mi futon, pero no pude dormirme ni un instante, miles de preguntas me azotaban y lo peor es que para ninguna tenía una solución.


End file.
